Finding the Right Path
by Dame-Yuki
Summary: Tsuna was the last heir of the Vongola clan who suddenly vanished from the small village he once lived him. Unknowing for him, he was saved by his parents who used a forbidden seal restoring his life. His parents were now gone and Tsuna never felt so alone in this world, but during this time he meets a boy named Naruto and their journey's together starts from here. (Warning: Fluff)
1. Prologue

Thanks everyone for taking your time to read this, I'll update Hunterxhunter xover soon!

Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn or Naruto. I do own the idea, all right go to their respectful owners. Thanks for reading, will be posting more soon.**

* * *

A young boy sat there, waiting.

Watching.

Hoping that his mother and father could come back and pick him up.

Days passed and they didn't return, but yet the boy held hope still within him.

Droplets began to fall as the sky grew dark, gently comforting the young boy's heart, washing away all the sadness he held within him.

Tears began to fall as the rain hid the sadness overflowing the boy's body, everything seemed as it was an eternity. How long will he be alone?

No more mother's warm and loving cooking, no more comforted hugs from his parents, no more smiles of proud from his father. Nothing.

As if everything ended for the boy, a new path was created for him right in front of his eyes.

No.

He didn't want to go that way.

He wanted to stay with father and mother.

Life and Destiny gave him a push and now, he was all alone, in this world.

* * *

If it weren't for that day, this parents would of never placed him in the hidden leaf village. If it wasn't for that day, he would of stayed home playing with his favorite blue ball while the aroma of his mothers delicious cooking filled the house.

No more happy and cheerful smiles from mother, no more pats on the head from father. He had nothing now, if only he could go back. If only he didnt have to be alone, if only 'he' didn't take them away.

If it wasn't for that day, he would of never been left alone.

_The village was burning down, blood and bodies scattered on the floor, the villagers were fighting against __themselves. The boy's big caramel eyes took in every image, his house was on fire and father ran back in to grab his mother, a man came to him dressed in black with__ an animal mask placed in front of his face. "Who are you...?" The boy called out in pure terror, he wanted to scream for this father so badly._

_The man in front of him continued to stare as he picked up the young boy without any hesitation. "NO!" The boy yelled out while being carried away._

_"Boss! I got the brat, lets head out, we are done here." The animal masked man spoke as everyone started retreating from the fire burning the village that he once called home._

_"Tsuna!" A voice called out as the boy continued to struggle, his father running up to him with his own kunai ready._

_His mother following in tow with a serious look on her face, the boy didn't move as he continued to stare at his beloved parents._

_"Mama! Papa!" The boy called out with tears falling down his eyes, he was scared and he didn't know what to do._

_"Kill them. We have no more use for them." A deep voice spoke by the male holding the boy._

_People ran over to the boy's parents, trying to stop them in every way, with a swift hit in the boy's neck everything seemed to fade to black. The echoing of his mother and father's cries in desperation is what only reached his ears._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Once the boy woke up the world seemed to be colored in grey, black was covering the floor along with dead bodies. A slowing fading warmth holding on to the boy as cold water dripping upon the boy's face. The boy's skin was losing warmth, the mother and father non-existent voicing calling out for their boy. As if he was dying himself, he slowly closed his eyes he didn't understand his mother and father anymore, but once he did he submitted himself into the darkness._

**_"Boy."_**

_A voice was calling him._

**_"Wake up."_**

_Someone was calling him._

**_"Don't you want to see them again?"_**

_Who? Who did he want to see again?_

**_"You're parents."_**

_Of course he wanted to, they were everything to him._

**_"Open your eyes."_**

_The voice spoke to him once more as if light hit his eyes again, he glanced up to see his parents crying while holding onto each other. A dark figure was right by them too._

_"Tsuna." His parents spoke to him one last time before they disappeared into a white light was soon placed inside of the dark figure As if one more time, everything seem to fade back into black once more,the last thing he saw was the vivid blue grey sky._

* * *

He wanted his parents back, he wanted his life back, he was scared of being alone.

Tsuna cried once more that following morning unknown someone was watching him in the distance, " I just want my mom back!" He cried out in frustration and anger. He wanted his loved ones back, he miss them both. He felt more tears prickled his eyes as someone loomed over him, the shadow of the person made him feel oddly comforted from the presence.

"Umm..." A small voice called out for the boy, making the said boy look up to see a boy around his age glancing down at him. Tsuna felt himself almost cry out once more, it pained him to see another child with parents that he no longer held. He felt the tears prickle his eyes once more before the boy in front of him started hiccuping.

Tsuna felt a wave of shock freeze him to see someone else crying with him, tears rolled down the blonde headed boy's cheeks as his big blue sapphire eyes shined a little from the tears and the glare of the sun. "It hurts doesn't it...?" The unknown boy to Tsuna spoke out making Tsuna realize why this boy was crying, making him cry along side with him, not even able to give a single nod in reply.

Hours passed as Tsuna's new friend laid beside him in the grass, he was completely worn out from crying and he was sure he friend wasnt any better. Tsuna took a glance over to see the blonde boy fast asleep, the dried up tears on the corner of his eyes was shown along with red underlining the eye. Tsuna was sure he didn't look any better than him, probably worse since he was crying longer.

It was getting late, the sun was starting to set but the brown haired boy didn't want to go home. He didn't want to be alone anymore, Tsuna closed his eyes as more tears prickled down his cheeks. He was tired of being alone, he wanted to be with his parents, a hand ruffled his fluffy hair as the boy looked over at the cause. His new friend just watched him with saddened eyes, "No more crying. I'm here." The boy spoke out to Tsuna. More tears shed, but in happiness as he hugged his friend.

"Will you stay with Tsu-kun forever?" Tsuna spoke for the first time making the blonde boy nod, "Yep! Forever! Believe it!" The boy replied back as Tsuna smiled, he was glad he wasn't alone anymore even if he missed his mother and father

* * *

I am done with this, sorry about not updating if anyone has read the Hunterxhunter crossover I did. I kinda was rewatching Hunterxhunter to get rid of my writer's block lol Anyways. Thanks for reading, review? :D?


	2. Chapter 1: For once

Alright, let me answer some questions my so called beloved readers had to offer, which was really nice and cute! Anyways. Ahem.

Guest #1: No, Tsuna's HI comes in the WHOLE vongola clan. Anyone who is Vongola gets it basically but pure (people who have royal blood in them) are more enhanced than the others. In which case, Tsuna is so called royality, hes the direct heir of the first. I didnt really intend to make this boyxboy unless the readers prefered it to be. Of course, it wont be that hardcore Yaoi, it will be small and fluffy. A kiss or two there and some heart warming moments and there you go.

SRB: The only reason why I didn't want to put too much is because this is a simple prologue, nothing major will come until the boys hits a certain age before 12 .

Guest #2: Of course I am :D So don't worries.

My Hopes and Dreams: I was planning on letting the readers decide and Tsuna is the main character in this crossover, but his guardians are going to appear later on. So, you will see some Mukuro being the big creep he is. Flirting around with Naruto, but :D Tsuna and Naruto pairing is what I had in mind. along with some more. Also, before I forget. Tsuna and Naruto is only 7 years old in the prologue.

Anyways, I don't plan on putting a lot of details when they are younger just yet. I like putting them in flashbacks so you guys get the idea of how those two truly cared for each other. Anyways, I'll be posting another one soon about Sasuke x Tsuna and it will rated Teen-Mature.

NOW ON-WARDS WITH THE STORY! I ONLY OWN THE THOUGHT NOT ANYTHING ELSE~!

* * *

**Non-Existing- 9 years old**

Tsuna laughed as his new friend chased after him in a friendly game called tag. It was quite joyful as the boy never smiled once to others besides his friend he cherished so much now. The blonde boy ran over and quickly did a tackle making the two roll in the grass before stopping side by side. Both panting in exhaustion but also grinning ear to ear, they were so happy together.

"Hey Tsuna! Come over to my house, lets have a sleep over!" The boy spoke out while panting a bit, still having that grin plastured on his face.

Tsuna couldnt help but smiled more, he of course wanted to go to his friends house once more. "Sure! Let me grab my things and lets have a sleep over again!" The boy smiled happily.

The blonde boy grinned before staring up at the sky, "You know Tsuna someday we should live together! Be roommates or something!" The boy grinned out as Tsuna just smiled at the idea.

"I would love to be roommates with you Naruto! We can always be together!" Tsuna laughed as Naruto nodded his head rapidly. Soon silence fell apon the two as they just laid there viewing up at the beautiful sky as the sounds of there breathes were the only thing breaking the silence. Naruto smiled to himself before glancing at his friend dozing off under the warmth of the sun.

Naruto smiled grew wider, he was more than happy. Tsuna has never left his side no matter what happened, he even knew the scratches and the bruises were from others harming his friend. Naruto then turned his gaze to the sun, he wish he was stronger. He wanted to protect his friend and never let the other get harmed ever again. This is why he wants to become a ninja and a hokage at that. Maybe others will see and approve of them.

He was so busy thinking that he failed to see the tears forming in the others eyes as he was having a dream. Tsuna shifted and grabbed onto Naruto whispering, "Dont...go..."

Naruto shifted to his side and hugged his friend, knowing that these nightmares happen rather frequently. "Shh, its ok Tsuna. I'll always be here! Believe it!" He spoke as Tsuna calmed down instantly to Naruto's voice.

They were fine like this, they were best friends after all. Naruto picked up Tsuna and carried him on his back, Tsuna was precious to him after all.

"Don't ever go Tsuna, I'll be alone without you..." Naruto spoke in a whisper as He carried Tsuna home, meaning a dark haired boy walking his direction. They gave each other dirty looks before going on their way, but unknowingly the dark haired boy took a moment to look back at the resting boy on Naruto's shoulders.

* * *

**A year later... 10 years old~**

"Naruto! How long do you plan on sleeping?" Tsuna whined in an adorable voice as Naruto grumbled before drifting off then back asleep. Tsuna huffed out before grabbing the warm blanket and pulling it right off of his friend.

"Naruto! Sensei is going to be mad at us again!" Tsuna cried out as Naruto squnched his eyes opened before taking the covers away from Tsuna's hand and pulling it back on him sloppily, resulting one of his legs sticking out.

"Five more minutes." Naruto grumbled as he snuggled up to his pillow, Tsuna huffed out before he started to clean the messy room he just cleaned up yesterday.

"If you dont wake up by 7:35 then I'm leaving!" Tsuna pouted out as he mumbled under his breath about a certain blonde haired kid making so much mess. Once he was finished he checked the cloak and it read 7:43 which was more later than Tsuna expected, quickly the boy grabbed his jacket and slipped on his sandals before running out the door.

'Hopefully Naruto doesnt sleep in all day...' Tsuna thought to himself unaware that today was going to be another rough day...

* * *

Naruto lazily got up as he started rubbing his stomach when he stuck his hand under his shirt. "Tsuna? What time is it?" Naruto called out only to hear no reply back from the smaller boy. That's odd Tsuna would of woke him up before leaving the house. Naruto walked around the house and checked everywhere but no Tsuna.

Naruto pondered before he made his way to the plate of food on the table covered in plastic wrap.

_I made you some food this morning but you didn't wake up. Make sure you come straight to school after your done eating and getting ready._

_-Tsuna_

Naruto grinned, so his best friend did try to wake him up. Without another word he pulled off the plastic wrap and dug in. It was rice with some rolled eggs and small octo wieners. "Tsuna always made the best food, for dinner hopefully Tsuna makes some ramen." Naruto spoke while smiling with his mouth full of food.

Once Naruto was done he got up and left to get ready. Tsuna must be waiting for him at school, Tsuna was always waiting for him at school with a lovely smile on his face. Naruto was practically grinning ear to ear as he quickly got ready. Once he was done he ran towards the school, he couldn't wait to see his friend.

* * *

Tsuna laid there... It hurt all over, and the ground was so cold. Why did the other kids always bully him? Threw stones at him? Was he really that unwanted here? Tsuna got up slowly, cuts and bruises decorating his arms and legs. Most of the damage was made on his ribcage and stomach.

Tsuna could feel himself almost break down in tears, it hurt so badly... Why does it hurt so much? His heart was getting squeezed and his body was almost collapsing. He felt unwanted, most of all unloved. He was scared, he was so scared of being alone. Everyone always leaves him alone, it's how it will always be and it will never change.

_**"So. Are you really afraid of being alone?"**_

It was a dark voice, No one insight of the boy but there was darkness falling in the alley. Shadows were merging out from the walls, soon it transformed into a dark silhouette.

"Who are you...?" Tsuna was just sitting there scared, helpless. He could only look at the shadow figure in front of him.

"I am your guardian." The voice spoke as it's yellow eyes stared down at the poor shivering boy. Such helplessness, we need to fix that then.

Tsuna stared at the man who just walked over and pat the poor boy's head. Tsuna felt himself relax, the presence of this man comforted him. Tsuna slowly started to close his eyes, soon the male picked him up.

_**"You will always be alone in this world. Enjoy your time while it last, soon, you'll be corrupted and run by revenge. That's how it will always be."**_ the dark figure spoke as he carries the boy into the forest surrounding the village.

* * *

Naruto huffed out as he made it to school plus getting yelled out by Iruka-sensei. But nonetheless Naruto grinned before opening the door, "Tsuna!" Naruto shouted out only to see everyone give him odd looks, but Naruto didn't care. He looked around to find Tsuna but couldn't find him.

Iruka walked behind Naruto who was blocking the pathway to class. "Naruto, please mov-." the sensei was interrupted by Naruto turning around quickly.

"Where is Tsuna!?" Naruto shouted out as he felt himself panic. Was Tsuna getting bullied again?

Iruka gave him an odd look before sighing.

"Naruto. Who is Tsuna?"

* * *

And done for now! My beloved readers whom I cherish so much. Anyways :D thanks for reading please review! Do it for this story! Woo! I'll update soon! Just need a new laptop. QQ, please Kami-sama give me a laptop!


	3. Chapter 2: In my life

Hey guys! errr people... Anyways! Sorry I've been busy and out of it... MWAHAHAHA Where was I ? OH! Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter I forgot to post almost a month ago... yup... super!

**I DO NOT OWN KHR AND NARUTO! **

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes and tried to looked around, the forest was dark, the sky didn't help either. Tsuna tried to get up but it was useless, he couldn't move an inch. The boy was soon feeling himself panick, he couldn't do anything but lay there and stare up. He closed his eyes in fear, hoping it was all just a dream and he will soon be back in the apartments with his friend Naruto.

"You think false hope will save you? How pathetic. Are all humans this capable in surviving skills?" a voice spoke out, mocking the other on the ground.

Tsuna heard that nostalgic voice making him snap his eyes open. Trying to view where the voice came from, "Why are you so damn jittery? You act like I'm gonna kill you." the voice spoke once more making Tsuna furrow his eyebrows.

"T-then..." the boy stared as his eyes casted on a pair of yellow ones staring at him through the darkness. A loud sigh was heard as the eyes made a momentary blink before casting it's eyes to the side.

"I'm not going to kill you. I am your guardian remember?" the figure spoke as he walked out of the shadow. Tsuna stared at the male in wonder, he was nothing but black. The only thing you could make out was the flourish yellow hues. Tsuna just stared at the male as the male stared back at him.

"Listen Kid, I'm only going to say this once. I hate repeating myself. No one will remember you by tomorrow, because tomorrow. You will train with me." The voice spoke out before grinning madly.

"T-train?" Tsuna whimpered, something was malicious about that word coming from the others mouth, but all the poor boy could do is tremble.

"Yes, training. We will start tomorrow, so get some sleep." The voice spoke before walking over to a tree and leaning back on it. Tsuna stared at him questionably, but soon darkness hit him once again.

When Tsuna woke up it was morning, the man was still asleep. Tsuna couldn't help but stare at the male, he could see his features more. He was tall and wore mostly black but a white button up shirt, a fedora with a single orange strip. Tsuna couldn't help but get up then slowly walking towards the male.

"What do you want?" He suddenly spoke making Tsuna 'eep' and tripping on the dirt pile that so happen to be there.

"Um...What's your name...?" Tsuna asked quietly making the male sigh.

"I'll never tell you my name." was all he said. Tsuna couldn't help but frown, was the male upset at him or something? He couldn't tell from his fedora over shadowing his eyes. He never knew that this man will change his life forever.

* * *

Years later...

"Hey... Reborn... Why did you decide to tell me your name?" Tsuna asked with a frown. As the person named Reborn just used Tsuna's lap as a pillow. Reborn flicked his fedora upwards so his eyes could meet Tsuna's.

"Don't ask stupid questions." he replied before moving the fedora back down to cover his eyes ones more. Tsuna couldn't help but sigh, maybe he should give up asking the other. Reborn bit the inside of his lips, he knew the reason why he decided to befriend the boy.

Tsuna was a person he was attached to, he didn't know when it started or how, but it just did. Reborn let out a sigh, being attach to this boy made his own mark appear on the boys palm. Reborn wasn't happy with it, because if this boy ever grew attach to him he will become just like him.

Tsuna played with Reborn's sideburns, he was fascinated on how curly it was. Of course Reborn couldn't help but sigh inwardly, Tsuna was already attached just as much as he was. Maybe he's been too soft on the boy, but this boy had a natural ability to draw others in. Reborn let out a smirk, And he will use it for his own benefits now.

Tsuna felt a chill run down his spine, its been 2 years since he's been with Reborn and Reborn was officially giving him the creeps constantly. He felt like he was always planning his doom every single hour of the day. Of course if only he knew.

Tsuna met other people, who became his friends of course. 7 of them in fact. There was Lambo, he was still a small child who dreamed big but he was such a coward instead. Tsuna didn't mind Lambo, he was such a nice kid and always clung onto him weirdly.

Then there was Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera is an explosive expert, he loves puling pranks and blowing up stuff. Tsuna believe he's really good at setting up traps and hiding things in his clothes. Its pretty scary how mad he can get and it's hard to believe Yamamoto is friends with him.

Yamamoto is a funny type of guy, he laughs at everything and he loves to be involved with Tsuna's training activities Reborn does if only it involves friends though. Of course he used water style unlike Gokudera and his version is mixed with any type of blade, unlike lots of people.

Then the twins, Tsuna is a bit cautious with these two but he thinks of them as friends all the same. The girl is named Chrome, she doesn't specialize in fighting as much as her brother but she knows genjutsu. She is a very shy girl and she's always hiding behind Tsuna or her brother when any stranger approaches. Of course, it's not like they can thanks to her brother.

The other twin is Mukuro, like the other twin he also specializes in genjutsu but he knows Taijutsu and summoning also. He's very skilled and thanks to his kekkei genki he is even more skilled. His kekkai genki let's him able to enter hell and gain power every afterlife he goes through. But his eye was inherited from Chrome, she sacrificed her right eye so Mukuro could live through the human path. Now she wears an eye patch on her right eye so no one can see her eye is gone

Tsuna gets along well with Chrome but Mukuro always have utter motives when it comes to being friends with him.

Last was Ryohei and Hibari, they have two different personalities even though Ryohei always talks about his friendship with Hibari. But Hibari seems to think otherwise, Hibari always seems to push him away, prefers being alone and last but not least, hates crowding. Tsuna barely hangs out with Hibari but they have that friendship we're Tsuna often visits him.

All of his new friends each had different personalities but that's what he liked about his friends. Of course that includes his childhood friend Naruto. Sadly, Naruto doesn't remember Tsuna at all, making it worse for Tsuna to try to go and approach him.

Tsuna always went to the Hidden lead village to see Naruto, and oddly Naruto was rather lonely. This made his heart ache at seeing his poor friend covering up his loneliness by playing pranks. It brought tears to his eyes every time he hears cruel words from the other residents. He had no courage to see his friend once more, of course he also wasn't strong enough yet.

No, it wasn't that he was a coward to see his friend. He was scared, he was scared that Naruto forgot all about him. It'd just break the poor boys heart of Naruto forgot him. But if he did remember Tsuna should of went sooner. It was already too late now, Tsuna had a team and he's loneliness soon became to friend ships. Tsuna was happy for him, but yet inside he felt lonely.

Seeing his friend should make him happy but yet... He cries inside wishing he never left, maybe those two would of been teammates and continue to be best of friends. Now, in the world, friends always change. Soon they'll just be two people who were once together in the past.

Tsuna pouted as Reborn was deciding who should be on Tsuna's team from his list of friends. Of course Mukuro was out of the question, so was Hibari who loved to be a lone wolf. In the end Reborn chose Yamamoto and Gokudera, he was going to choose Hibari and Mukuro considering that they were the most powerful out bunch. But with lots of pleadings and begging for his dear life Tsuna got his two best friends.

But this was a group, usually it's Mukuro with Chrome as an official team. Hibari with Tsuna, since he was the one who could handle him better. Ryohei with Lambo, since he could handle the crying boy and Mukuro didn't want him anywhere near Chrome. Yamamoto with Gokudera, because they are childhood friends who seems to cooperate better than everyone else besides Mukuro and chrome.

Other times its mix and match depending on the situation. Of course, Tsuna didn't mind. After all Hibari drove him crazy with his silent treatment. Most of the time when he does talk it's to accuse him for nothing he did wrong just to pick a fight.

This time they were going into the Hidden lead village for the exam, they had a lead that someone was there knew why Vongola was destroyed. It was very forbidden to speak about the destroying but then again why was it? Tsuna had to know, they had to get another lead.

Tsuna, of course, was hesitant, was he really going to see his friend again? Shaking his head he turned his gaze to the sky. They will never be the same once before. Tsuna was turning grim, after all seeing him will be the most painful thing.

* * *

**I altered a bit of the original characters so it can match with Naruto's storyline a bit. Anyways Thanks for reading! I will explain more next character! :D**

** G/ F E A T. T. N! === The song I really got into, its so good 3**


	4. Chapter 3: I wasn't so lonely

**Hey everyone, sorry I'm later on this. I've been really busy with life and what not. Here is a new chapter! I hope you enjoy! I know it's short lol but it's better than nothing right?**

**Right...?**

DISCLAIMER! I do not know Naruto or Khr. All rights go to their previous owners. But I do own the thought.

* * *

Tsuna felt like his heart was going to jump right out of his chest, as he approached his village, the village he has lived in with his childhood friend, Naruto. He felt super nervous as he stiffly walked to the entrance where the huge gates rested.

"Tsuna, you ok?" A short raven haired boy named Yamamoto was the first to ask as he swung an arm over his friends shoulders. Tsuna instantaneously relaxed at his best friends touch making him give a small smile and nod in return.

"Oi! I was going to ask first!" Shouted his other best friend who had silver hair named Gokudera, who was literally seething at Yamamoto. Tsuna let out a small giggle at his two best friends, they were always worried about him and that made him beyond happy.

"I'm fine you two, honest. I just am nervous I'll run into my childhood friend I told you about." Tsuna sighed out as he played with a small corner of his dark blue cloak.

"Don't worry Tsuna-sama! The odds of him being in that exam are only 10 percent. Let's relax and just take it." Gokudera spoke with such excitement making me Tsuna almost sweatdrop at his 180 degrees mood change.

"Yeah, Hayato is right. Even if he takes it I'm sure we can avoid him." Yamamoto smiled making Tsuna smile back as well at the two of them

."Stop calling me by my first name Takeshi!" Gokudera screeched out making Tsuna pat him on the shoulder to try and calm him down. Which it did in fact.

"Maa Maa." Yamamoto continued to smile, as they finally got inside the gate. His chocolate brown hues looked around in amusement as well as the others.

"Tch, this place hasn't changed one bit." Gokudera growled as he kick some dirt in disgust at the village.

"Heh, you can say that again." Yamamoto smiled a bit forcefully. Tsuna gave the two of them concerned glances, knowing they have been though a lot when they were kids in the place he once called home.

"It's ok you two. Once we are done, let's never come back." Tsuna smiled reassuringly making the two nod in agreement for the first time

."Alright, sounds good to me. Let's get going to the exams." Yamamoto spoked as he placed both hands behind his head. Gokudera just huffed as they all walked towards the exam. Tsuna couldn't help but bite the inside of his lip, he was extremely nervous as he clenched his fist, turning his knuckles white. He wasn't going to back down now, he needed to know what happened to his family after all these years.

Tsuna exhaled loudly which his two friends gave him reassuring looks as they made it towards the start of the was a woman who was sitting down on top of a desk that was covered in papers, "Registration?" She growled as she flipped her brown hair to the side.

"Um, we are here for the chunin exams." Tsuna spoke nervously making the raven haired friend pat him on the back in reassurance.

"You need a jonin who registered you." The woman spoke rather cruel making the silver haired boy snap.

"Listen here you old hag! We have the form and the signature, what more do you need?" Gokudera yelled while slamming his hand down with the registration paper under it on the table right by her legs.

"You brat, I told you-" The woman stopped talking before a cold kunai blade came to Gokudera's neck, creating a small and shallow cut. Tsuna narrowed his eyes a bit as Yamamoto reacted first before she did that."-You can't get in without a damn-." She paused once again as her eyes widen in realization. Behind her, standing on the table was Yamamoto with his own double edge katana pointed behind her neck.

"H-How did you!?" She yelled out as Yamamoto smiled rather grimly.

"I suggest you let my friend go Ma'am." Yamamoto spoke as the woman laughed out hysterically. Tsuna only had a slight trace of confusion in his now narrowed caramel eyes.

"Alright, I'll accept your form. Seems like we have some potential rookies today." She smirked as she stamped the paper and placed it in her pile of papers, she then handed them a scroll."Take this and give it to the person before you enter. Tell them, to let your through." She smiled making Yamamoto step down as he sheathed his sword, he smiled just a big as he grabbed the paper and handed to Tsuna.

"Thanks ma'am." He smiled his 100 watt smile before dragging both of his friends along to the exam site.

"That lady was insane." Gokudera growled making Tsuna nod in agreement, Gokudera stuffed his hands into his pocket. He was super close to blow off her arm if Yamamoto didn't stop him. He unsealed his markings he made in her arms as they walked to the entrance and gave them the paper.

"She was lucky I stopped you. Not her." Yamamoto laughed as he placed both his hands behind his head once again. Tsuna could only Yamamoto a thankful glance as they walked in, everyone stared at them once they did with a mockful and hateful eyes.

"Hahaha, it's pretty tense in here huh?" Yamamoto laughed making Gokudera growled at the raven boy.

"Would you shut up? Can't you see you'll cause problems for Tsuna-sama?" Gokudera spoke rather loudly much to Tsuna's dismay.

"Shh, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna spoke quietly, he was hoping in his whole heart Naruto wasnt there and didn't hear it.

"Oh. Sorry Tsuna-sama." Gokudera spoke quietly making Tsuna give a smile in appreciation.

Yamamoto started to scan his eyes all over the room, luckily they stopped glaring at the three or Gokudera might have caused a commotion. Yamamoto's eyes turned to Tsuna, he didn't see anyone who fit that boy named Naruto's description luckily. Soon the doors open once more, to reveal a blonde haired boy with a dark blue haired male and one pink looking girl.

Tsuna turned his eyes only to gasp a bit quietly, there, right by the door that opened, was Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

And cliffhanger! I'll try to post 1 chapter per month! Sorry guys. I'll most likely post the new chapter within a week or so. I hope you guys enjoyed this! Review! Please QQ


End file.
